Lin
by Ignorant Sparrow
Summary: Read and review People. I love Lin As much as I love Toph! I could not help writing this piece! I think Toph deserves some love than that she's been given.
1. Chapter 1: Lin

Toph's been acting really weird lately. It's been couple of weeks and there hadn't one day she didn't yell at one of her officers. She didn't allow any mistake to go unnoticed and she became extremely annoyed with irresponsible acts. Aang knew something was up. But he didn't have the right time to talk to her. Nor did she ever give any chance for him to.

Katara became worried as always when Aang told her about their friend's 'in-a-way-crazy' act. "I know she's upset over something but she is not letting me help" He said to his wife. "Why don't you try? You are good at it"

"Take her to dinner tomorrow, both of them" Katara suggested. "She didn't visit in two weeks and that's really odd. Kya and Bumi miss her so much." She told handing over the infant Tenzin to Aang.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"May be Aang," Toph said bending her media bracelet in to numerous shapes absentmindedly, not really paying attention to Aang, when he invited her and 'him' for a friendly dinner at the Air Normad temple. Aang was annoyed by her ignorance towards him. He had been watching her for the last three weeks and never did she talk to him properly. Unless it was official she'd brush off every conversation they had. She got easily annoyed and irritated. Most of the time, she kept quiet. If she opened her mouth, it was to give an order or to yell at her officers. It bothered Aang, because, for the last 20 years he'd known her, Toph go solitary like this only when she's extremely upset. Aang hated it when she barricaded herself and rejected every help offered.

Aang rose from his seat and took few angry steps to her's. He slammed his fist to her desk while placing his other palm on her shoulder. Toph stopped bending and for the first time in three weeks, 'looked' up at him with a slightly surprised yet stoic expression on her ivory face.

"Katara is willing to see you, the kids miss you and we haven't had a friendly get away in months. We haven't even talked properly for weeks." He said collecting his composure quickly. "Please Toph! I'll personally talk to Ohev. Let's have some fun. It's been a while."

Aang thought Toph flinched at Ohev's name, or did he imagine it? She sighed and gave him a small smile while lightly pushing him aside. "Geez, relax Twinkle Toes. I'll- We'll try to come."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two hours passed since dinnertime. She didn't show up. They didn't show up. Aang was disappointed. Bumi started to cry in anger. "Aunt Toph is bad" The toddler stuttered between sobs. Katara put them to bed with great difficulty while Aang made a phone call to Toph and Ohev's. None answered the call. Toph or Ohev were not in their offices as well. "You should go and check on them." Katara said with a small pout. "I really was looking forward to talk to her."

Aang took his glider and flew to the night. Toph & Ohev lived in a nice cozy house a mile away from the Police headquarters. Aang landed in the front yard and made his way in to the house, in which the front door was ajar. Toph was sitting on a wooden chair. She was 'looking out' of the high windows. A faraway look in her hazy eyes. Traces of dried tears barely visible on her face. She was beyond distracted. So lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize Aang had entered the house and standing right by her side, looking down at her with eyes full of concern.

"Toph?" He said startling her.

"Aang?" Toph snapped out of her thoughts. Her voice weak. "I didn't realize you were here." She said hastily standing up.

But Aang placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and made her sit back. "Want to tell me what this is about." He asked softly but firmly. "You are not yourself Toph and it bothers me. Please talk to me; I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Toph did not answer immediately. She stayed silent for a while. Her head bowed. Aang gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "Please Toph, Let me help."

"You can't." She finally spoke.

"What happened Toph? And where is Ohev? Is he OK? Did something happen to him?" Aang asked not ready to give up that easy.

Once again Toph flinched hearing Ohev's name. She stood up and walked towards the window, crossed her arms and 'looked' away. "He's gone." She said trying her best to keep her voice even.

"Gone? What you mean 'gone'?" Aang asked walking towards her.

"He's gone gone." Toph said in an irritated voice. "He lef- We got separated"

Aang stared. "What? But you two were happy tog-"

"He didn't want a life in the city." Toph said, not turning to him. "We were arguing for months. I just can't run around with him. We are not kids anymore. We have responsibilities. He didn't want to handle any." She ranted as if she was letting it all out. "I can't abandon the city. I helped build it. He doesn't understand."

Aang was angry with Ohev. How could he just walk out like this? How could he hurt his friend? If he didn't want to stay with her, why did he marry her?

"I'm gonna find him, and I will talk to him." Aang said heavily. "He doesn't know what he's leaving behind. You don't deserve this Toph."

"Don't" Toph said, turning to him and grabbing him from the upper arm. "If you love someone truly you don't force anything on them. If they want to leave, you let them go." She said weakly but firmly. "I guess we are not meant to be."

Aang stared at her in sorrow and awe for a moment before he hugged her. He hugged her and held on to her for a long while as Toph let few tears roll down her face to Aang's shoulder. When finally he let her go, Aang kissed Toph on the forehead and murmured, "I'm so sorry Toph"

"Don't worry about us, we'll be OK." Toph assured him.

"Us?" Aang asked.

"I didn't tell him, because, I thought it might stop him from living the life he wanted. I didn't want him to stay for the wrong reasons." Toph continued with her head bowed.

Aang took her by shoulders and shook her a little. "Toph?" he prompted.

"I'm pregnant. One month." Toph managed to say with a sob. "Just found out last week. I was feeling funny and I went to a healer. And she sai-"

Aang, for the second time that evening, hugged her tight. It killed him to see her this broken.

"You'll be OK. I know you will." Aang murmured to her hair."You have always been."

Toph silently sobbed in to Aang's friendly shoulder for a while. She felt calm at last. She knew she wasn't alone and her friends will always be there to help her. But it still hurt that Ohev left and her child will not endure a paternal love. But it'll have to live with it. Like Toph had to tolerate her parents.

"Thanks Aang!" She said parting from him. Aang did not answer. He knelt down in front of her and placed his palm on her stomach. Toph watched her eyes wide.

"It's a girl" Aang said smiling up at her. "This is just how Kya felt like when Katara had her in her."

Toph just stared as Aang talked to her stomach as he was talking to a baby. "Hi there! It's your uncle Aang, sweetheart. I look forward to meet you. So, hurry up and come out. We'll get along famously, won't we?"

Tiny smile graced Toph's lips. May be her child will have a father's love. So what if it's not her own father. As long as she's loved genuinely, she won't feel left alone." Toph knew this by experience. She lost her family but another found her. Aang, Katara and Sokka. There are still there for her and she was thankful.

"You won't spoil my kid, will you?" Toph asked mockingly. "Because yours are brats. Adorable, but still brats!"

"Don't let your mom toughen you too much. We'll be goofy!" Aang said to Toph's stomach with a really goofy grin. Then he got up facing Toph. He placed a soothing palm on her face and smiled. "She'll be powerful, passionate and dynamic. She'll be a _fine jade _Toph. Just like you!"

Toph smiled taking his hand in her own. "Fine Jade?" I think I know what to name her now. _**"Lin"**_


	2. Chapter 2: Toph

"I can jump and it does not hurt." The four year old Tenzin bragged.

"Lin can jump higher" Three year old toddler challenged.

So they got in to an adorable bickering about whose better at jumping. Toph and Katara 'watched' them while they chatted about week's happenings. It had been three years since Lin was born and Toph was doing great as the chief of Police. Her reputation flew across the united Republic of Nations as someone not you mess with and a great leader who lived in solitude. Citizens respected her as much as they respected the Avatar.

Toph visited the Air temple island once or twice a week, with Lin. Or else Katara would sent Aang or go herself to the Police head quarters and make such big fuzz about Toph not visiting. The worry Katara felt about Toph, when she learned that Ohev had walked out, had never left her.

Tenzin and Lin played their way to the cliff side of the temple arguing all the way. Neither Katara nor Toph thought they were going to prove their points. 15 minutes later Katara saw two tiny figures at the top of the highest cliff, which was far away from the main part of the temple, where Katara and Toph sat talking.

"TENZIN!" she shouted standing up. Katara had a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Toph got to her feet as well. "You don't think they are gonna-" She didn't get to finish her say. Katara's shout was not heard by Tenzin or Lin. They were too far. Tenzin jumped off the cliff and landed safely on his toes, thanks to his air bending. "HA! Told ya!" he yelled happily as Lin pouted from the top of the high cliff. "Lin can do better." She said preparing to jump.

Katara ran frantically towards the cliff side, shouting "someone, stop her!" Toph was earth-riding to the cliff side but it was too late. Lin jumped. The three year old jumped off the highest cliff just to prove that she's better than her friend. The rushing air terrified her and she shrieked. Toph abruptly stopped. No terrified shriek escaped her lips. She stood there, mouth slightly agape and posture frozen, as she heard what could be the final shriek of her only child.

Katara saw a man flew up, gleaming blue fire shooting from his feet. He caught Lin in the mid air and landed gracefully on earth. Relief washed over Katara as she let out the breath she held. "Thanks spirits!" she whispered falling on her knees. As the man walked towards them, Lin safely scooped up and Tenzin holding his hand, Katara recognized him to be Commander Zen of the Order of the white Lotus.

He bowed to both Katara and Toph. "You got one daring kid, chief" Zen said as he turned to Toph. "Lin jumped from his arms to Toph and flung her tiny arms around Toph's neck. "Mommy, Lin jumped!" She said. Toph's hands automatically flew around Lin and she hugged her tight. Zen noticed how shaken their esteemed chief of Police was. Her knuckles were white and her usually pale face was paler than imaginable. Her hands trembled slightly as she tightened her grip around Lin's tiny figure. Zen placed a gentle hand on Toph's shoulder and spoke in a calming tone. "She's safe now chief Bei-Fong." Toph gave him a curt bow, unable to speak. Zen returned the bow and walked towards Katara and handed Tenzin to her. "The Chief is very much shaken. Take good care of her Master Katara" He told her as Katara thanked him gratefully. Katara watched the fire-bender walk back to the podium down the cliff where he assumed his duty. From the corner of her eyes Katara saw Toph standing where she was. As if she was a statue. She sent Tenzin back to the temple with one of the Air acolytes and walked towards Toph.

"Come on. Let's get her inside." She said guiding Toph back to the house. Toph didn't speak. She let Katara guide her while she clung to Lin as if her life depended on her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Katara made some ginger root tea as Toph sat still hugging Lin. Lin had fallen asleep on Toph's shoulder. Katara walked to her and sat placing the steaming tea cups on the table. She got Lin from Toph and put her to bed. Toph sighed and took her tea, avoiding Katara's gaze. She took a sip keeping her head bowed. "Toph" Katara said trying to get Toph to talk about what happened. But Toph didn't answer. She was terrified by the mere memory. She was terrified by the fact that she couldn't protect Lin on her own. The very feeling she endured at the day Ohev left was creeping up her veins once again. Insecurity.

Katara saw right through her. She stood up as her motherly instinct took over. "Lian. Make a room for Chief Bei-Fong and Lin. They are staying here tonight." She told an acolyte as she sat down beside Toph. "I will talk to Tenzin, and make sure this doesn't happen ever again."

"I can't stay Katara. I have to go to work tomorrow." Toph said in a small voice. Katara didn't say anything. She picked up the phone and made a call. "This is councilwoman Katara. Chief Bei-Fong will not report to work tomorrow. Put the Second-In-Command in charge for tomorrow."

Toph tried to stop Katara but she held Toph's wrist. "You are in no condition to work Toph. You need to recover from the shock." She said hanging up the phone.

"I'm fine!" Toph lied. Katara took a good look at Toph's still pale knuckles, chalk white face and trembling hands before she said, "Yeah, right!" Then she put an arm around the shaking earth-bender and pulled her in to a sisterly hug. Toph did not protest. She stayed in Katara's comforting hug, marveling on the fact that she can't protect Lin forever. At least not alone!


	3. Chapter 3: Zen

Toph didn't find the right time to properly thank the White Lotus commander who saved Lin. Katara had been so protective over both Lin and Toph since the incident and Aang, since he learned the incident, hadn't been easy to deal with either. The first thing he did was to give her one of his 'I'm here for you' hugs which Toph tried to avoid saying her signature line, "I'm fine Twinkle Toes". But Aang knew better. He turned a deaf ear to her and pulled her in to the hug. Aang's embrace would always calm Toph down. He heard Toph sigh and return the gesture mumbling, "OK! I was terrified."

For an hour he had lectured Tenzin and Lin, who were sitting on his lap, about air bending and earth bending. He told Tenzin that not every bender can jump few hundred feet and still survive to tell the tale, unless of course they are a true master, that Tenzin was lucky his air bending worked and Lin was extremely lucky to be in good shape. He made them promise that never to try and do such dangerous things until they are fully ready. He told Lin that she had scared her mother so much and it made her suffer nightmares, that both Lin and Tenzin owe an apology to all of them, especially to Toph. So when Tenzin came to Toph and bowed very low, stuttering an apology for scaring her or when Lin ran to Toph's arms crying "Lin is so sorry Mommy!" Toph wasn't surprised.

Aang and Katara insisted that Toph and Lin should stay for the rest of the week but Toph put an end to the conversation by telling them 'not to be ridiculous'. She thanked them both for been so concerned but pointed out that she's a grown up and is perfectly capable of handling herself. And now that Lin has promised her and uncle Aang to stay out of danger, they had nothing to worry about.

Before she left the air temple next day evening, Toph thought she'd go and thank her savoir. So she took Lin and walked down to the podium where commander Zen was stationed. Zen saw the beautiful and esteemed chief and her extremely cute daughter walk towards him and he stood up. As Toph approached him he bowed. "Chief Bei-Fong!" He greeted respectfully. He had come across the chief of police for quiet a few times in duty. The way she handled situations and performed her duty had impressed Zen very much. He thought her to be all rock-like and hard-headed. But a day ago, he saw how fragile she actually was. Zen was the first, apart from her friends, to recognize Toph for been small, shaken and scared when she becomes emotionally vulnerable.

"Commander Zen!" Toph bowed back. "I can't thank you enough for saving my little girl. I'm so sorry for been clumsy yesterday. I should have thanked you right there and then." She said with an apologetic look. "I'm truly grateful!"

"I'm glad she's alright." Zen said with a smile. "I'm sure you'd have done the same for any other kid chief!"

Then he knelt down and looked at Lin who was holding Toph's hand. "How are you today my little Rabitaroo?" He asked ruffling her hair.

Lin giggled at the nickname. "Lin's good girl today" The toddler said. "Lin promised uncle Aang not to scare mommy again." Toph 'stared' as Lin became so easily talkative around Zen. She was not a kid to easily get along with strangers. Been with Toph had made her to be precautious when it came to people.

"That is so sweet of you." Zen said giving her a pat in the shoulder. "That's a good girl. I am Zen, what's your name sweetheart?" Lin thought for a moment and tugged Toph's hand. So Toph too knelt down beside Lin. Lin held to Toph's arm tightly and talked to her in an undertone. "Mommy, Lin wants to be friends with Zen. Is it OK?" Zen and Toph both couldn't help smiling. "Yes Short-stuff, its fine!" Toph said in an undertone to Lin. Lin grinned happily and let Toph go. "I am Lin Bei-Fong. This is my mommy, Toph Bei-Fong." She said happily and proudly.

Zen bowed and gave her peck on the cheek. "Nice to meet you Lin Bei-Fong" He said.

"Where's Mommy's?" Lin asked as Zen got to his feet.

"Where's mommy's what short-stuff?" Toph asked picking Lin up and standing too.

"Peck on the cheek?" Lin asked boldly. "Zen gave Lin one when Lin introduced herself. Lin introduced mommy too, so mommy should get one too."

Both Zen and Toph blushed scarlet at the little girl's logic.

"You see Lin, Mommy and Zen are not friends yet." Toph managed to stutter as Zen looked like he's he'd just swallowed a melon.

"It's not fair." Lin said with a pout. Zen recovered from his moment of awkwardness and scooped Lin in to his arms. "I'll show you what's fair" He said playfully as he jumped to the edge of the podium and took flight, shooting blue fire from his heels. Toph felt the heat trail he left and became a little nervous as Lin was out of her sight. But when she heard Lin's delighted laughter as Zen flew her around, Toph knew Lin was in safe hands and that she's got nothing to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4: Katara

"So, Toph!" Katara started beating around the bush. It was one leisurely evening at Toph's home. Sokka, Aang and Katara sat enjoying tea with Toph in a round table. "What do you think about commander Zen?"

"Decent guy!" Toph replied nonchalantly. "Lin can't stop talking about him. It appears that every time I send her to the Air Temple Island, she spends a lot of time playing with him." She went on turning her blind gaze at Katara.

Aang and Katara shared a look. "Yeah. Lin loves him so much. They get along really well." Katara spoke throwing 'let's get this started' glances at Sokka and Aang.

"I guess" Toph said as she poured more tea for them.

"He's very smart, you see. A high rank in White Lotus intelligence unit, and the only blue fire bender I've seen after Azula." Katara kept complimenting Zen.

Toph raised a brow. And then she snorted. "Twinkle Toes, I think you have some competition." She said handing the tea cup to Aang with a smirk.

Katara rolled her eyes as Aang scratched his bald head. Sokka couldn't help but hide his amused laugh in an awkward cough.

"Think about it Toph!" Katara started again. "Lin loves him. He's smart and brave and lively. A very good candidate!"

"WHAT?" Toph barked as Sokka and Aang cringed out of the way. "I'm not marrying my little girl to him. She's only 3 and a half!" Toph spat glaring at Katara and throwing her arms in to the air.

"Gah TOPH!" Katara barked back. "You are HOPELESS!" Aang sensed a bickering immediately and grabbed hold Toph by shoulders gesturing Sokka to do the same to Katara.

"What Katara saying is Toph," Aang started in a tone that he thought was wise.

"She isn't talking about Lin." Sokka piped in.

"He's great for YOU, you idiot." Katara finished Shrugging Sokka off. Toph 'stared' at Katara as Aang made her sit back and hastily put as much as distance possible between her and him.

"Oh!" Toph said softly. Sokka's eye brows shot up. So did Aang's. They expected an angry outburst but not a soft 'oh' from Toph. "That makes sense." She said.

Katara's eyes gleamed. "He's caring and thoughtful. The way he treats-"

"Save it Sweetness" Toph said in an indifferent tone. "Don't even think of matchmaking for me." We are better off without men, me and Lin"

"Toph, just because he left, it doesn't mean that everyone will" Sokka said from behind Katara.

Toph gave Sokka, Aang and Katara her best glare. "I'm not having this conversation with you people." She said. What'll they understand? They've never experienced a marital problem or heartbreak in a marriage. "More tea?" She offered.

Aang crawled nearer to her. "Yes, please." He said earning a scowl from Katara.

Toph poured a cup of tea which Aang took in silence. "Neither of you are been helpful. I thought you too wanted best for Toph." Katara said to Sokka and Aang accusingly.

"We did. We DO" Aang said.

"For Toph AND Lin." Sokka added, sipping his tea.

"Guys you don't need to worry about us." Toph said. "We are doing great. I can take care of Lin by myself."

"No you can't" Katara said boldly. "You become tiny, scared and shaken when something happens to Lin. You need support Toph, you need love."

Toph wrinkled her nose as both Sokka and Aang gestured Katara to shut it.

"Are you suggesting that I should get remarried just so that Lin could have a father around?" Toph asked disgusted.

"No Toph!" Aang spoke up. "I've noticed how commander Zen acts around you. I don't know what happened between you but he blushes ever so slightly every time he sees you."

Toph pouted. "Don't be ridiculous TwinkleToes. You are seen only what you want to see."

"Last week, when he came up with a witty remark, rather sassy remark to a criminal we had been questioning, I told him that he'd get along with you swimmingly and that you two could be great friends." Aang said ignoring her. "And he blushed like crazy."

To their surprise, Toph blushed crimson, at the word of 'friends' too. "That child" She muttered audibly.

"What happened?" Sokka leaned closer curiously.

"Nothing. Just something Lin said." Toph tried to brush away the talk. But Sokka was too curious.

"What did she say?" He asked putting down his tea cup.

"Gah! She introduced herself to Zen, and he gave her a peck on the cheek. Then she introduced me too and expected him to give me one as well." Toph said in an irate voice as she felt everyone's intense stare upon her.

"Aww! How thoughtful of my little Lin!" Aang said with a goofy grin.

"See! Even the child can see the chemistry between you two." Katara took the upper hand of the embarrassing moment of Toph. "He's a tad bit taller than you, calm and collected but has a sharp tongue just like yours and as hot as a scar frees Zuko." Katara elaborated.

"You are supposed to be my wife!" Aang groaned. This helped Toph to recover from her slight embarrassment and she laughed loudly with Sokka.

"Look guys, I appreciate the concern." Toph said genuinely smiling. "But I don't need to complicate my life again. I got Lin to love and you guys to count on. I got a super great job. What more can I ask for?"

"But Toph," Sokka said punching her lightly. "Consider it. He seems to like you."

"And Lin seems to like him." Aang pointed out. "We want you to be happy."

"Gah! Geez! I am happy." Toph threw her hands in the air. "LIN, TENZIN, KYA, BUMI" She called the kids playing in the backyard. "Guys it's been late." She told the adults that sat with her.

"Are you kicking us out?" Katara asked disapprovingly. "We are in the middle of a very important conversation here."

"Yes sugar queen. I am." Toph said boldly. "Go home and get some sleep. No point of continuing this bickering."

Katara glared at Toph. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" She said standing up. "Don't think it's over Toph. You know me!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So Toph politely kicked her friends out. But little did she know about Aang and Zen's conversation or Zen and Katara's conversation, before they cornered Toph. Aang and Katara had noticed that ever since the incident, where Zen saw Toph as Toph and not just as the chief of police, he had grown to like her. Not just Toph but Lin too. Katara knew about the caring love he gave the child every time Toph sent her to the island to be babysat. Ever since he saved Lin's life, he was bonded to Toph and the Kid, though he didn't know it at first. But as Zen noticed how his face grew hotter and how his heart rate increased a little when their esteemed chief showed up, he knew he was falling for her. But it was apparent that Toph's not gonna give in any time soon. So it was up to Zen to win her heart. And it was Katara's job to help him do that.


End file.
